The invention relates to a vehicle trailer for a tractive unit, in particular a semitrailer or a drawbar trailer. The invention also relates to a vehicle combination having a tractive unit and a vehicle trailer.
Utility vehicles (for example lorries) which have an electric drive system which is supplied with electrical energy by an accumulator integrated into the utility vehicle are known from the prior art. A disadvantage thereof is, on the one hand, the limited capacity of the accumulator and the correspondingly limited range of the utility vehicle. A further disadvantage of the known utility vehicles with an electric drive system is the fact that such utility vehicles are usually configured only for operation without a trailer, which leads to corresponding problems during operation with a trailer.